Áinle
by GalaxyTrash
Summary: The magic of the labyrinth had never really left Sarah; it was always there, hiding- waiting right behind her vision. The reminders came in form of giggles that were never quite heard but definitely felt, they came in hearing an owl screech just outside of her window at night but never seeing it. No, the labyrinth never left her alone but then again, neither did its inhabitants.
1. Chapter 1

An:*Is sucking on a lemon waggling furry eyebrows*

Although there isnt any lemons for a while, there will be. But they will be classy and tasteful like David Bowies crotch in those grey leggings that we all love so much.

* * *

"I always had a repulsive need to be something more than human"

-David bowie

* * *

The magic of the labyrinth had never really left Sarah; it was always there, hiding- waiting right behind her vision. The reminders came in form of giggles that were never quite heard but definitely felt, they came in hearing an owl screech just outside of her window at night but never seeing it. Maybe the one that had scared her the most was finding a snowy white feather laying upon her pillow one night when she came home from school.

No, the labyrinth never left her alone but then again, neither did its inhabitants. She hadn't called upon Hoggle nor Ludo in the six years since she conquered the goblin city; Though, at times, she could swear upon seeing their faces haunting the mirror with sunken, waiting eyes. It broke her heart but she couldn't bare to be reminded of that horrible place any more than she already was.

* * *

She finds her solace in cooking, coaxing milk and sweetness to do her bidding, allowing it to form an entirely new substance which then, she would promptly devour. After the labyrinth she found herself eating large quantities of sweets but gaining fairly little weight. her body had filled out (no doubt from cakes and Guinness), her hips were wide and the curve of her breast swelled proudly, her skin aglint with a constant glow of red flush.

* * *

She's fixing supper now, in the kitchenette of her apartment; Trying hard to block out the scuffling noises made by beings that were far too large to be rats, convincing herself that they were nothing other than that.

But she knew better, on more than one occasion she had caught the fatty wrinkled face of a goblin tip-toeing throughout the small living space, thinking itself to be unseen. Sarah nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears a knock on the door, her breathing hitched and shoulders tensed as she awaits her visitor to announce themselves.

"Whats wrong, Baby?" She sighs inwardly and relaxes into his arms, allowing him to place a quick peck upon her cheek as she chases the chicken around the pan idly, a flush spreading across her cheeks at the gesture.

"Nothing, love" she manages, the words escaping her lips at an odd variety of pitches. Dante gives her a patronizing look and lumbers off into the small living room, her eyes almost rolling into her skull as a squat , olive colored goblin with wispy tufts of hair follows intently after her boyfriend's heels.

"Whats for dinner?" He questions, plopping his lanky frame onto the loveseat, unaware of the goblin making rude gestures just behind him.

Her mouth is agape for a few moments before she flexes her jaw and responds

"Chicken stir-fry" she is surprised at how even her voice keeps. The little snot-rags never show out this much, never intend to make themselves seen. Her stomach flutters as the goblin pull his kilt down and places his ...bottom? next to Dante's poor unknowing ear. It's hideous face scrunches up and just before he could do the deed Sarah interrupts with a great flailing of the arms and an awfully loud:

"It's one of your favorites, isn't it D? She asks innocently, then gives the goblin a fierce glare that could kill daisies and the occasional small mammal.

"It's okay" He grins.

Shitwit, I just saved you from a farting goblin and you cant compliment my stir-fry. She huffs indignantly and stirs a little faster. He's not the most thoughtful guy in the world, but he's hers and that was enough.

"Well that's go-" She's interrupted by a phone going off, ironically his ringtone is that of an owl hooting, she hates the cynical little "hoo, hoo" with a passion that would scare the devil. It reminds her of flashes of white blond hair and startling blue eyes. She watches as Dante's deep greens sweep over the text, unable to see it herself as it was angled away from her line of sight.

"Shit, babe It's Michael, I have to clock in" He gives a terrible excuse for a grimace then apologizes before bolting out the door.

She looks down with disappointment at the mixture of vegetables and meat before turning the burner off and sliding it back, she didn't feel like cooking anymore. Instead, she pulls out a pop tart from its foil and slumps down on the couch, listening to the scrawny boy's receding footsteps.

The offending goblin seems to have disappeared, her eyes dart around every now and then , seeking that it's not beside her head in any lewd positions. She picks off the disgusting crust from her 'tart and begins munching away, relishing the tangy sweetness from the strawberry filling. Halfway through, she sits the pastry down on a plastic plate on the table, intending to finish it later but, in all reality, was probably not going to happen.

She barely notices the TV which is droning on about Samhain or something. Sarah tries to focus on the blurry picture, tries to focus when she hears the word "Fae". But no, she is a human and she is tired. Her mind is running all over the place but going at an excruciatingly slow pace all at once. With another analytical glance to either side of her face, she yawns once and lets her mind drift.

Napping is good.

* * *

He watches with thinly veiled rage at the sleeping girl in the crystal. She had let that miscreant kiss her cheek where it should have been his lips.

" _Mheirlich_ " He mutters, face drawn up in taut anger.

But looking at her sleeping, eyes fluttering with tiny dances of dreamland, his heart softens. Do not doubt the anger is still in there, no! But, however deep-rooted his hate for the mheirlich boy might be, Sarah seemed to pluck the thorns halfway out of his skin to make him just a minor irritant.

It didn't matter anyway, their silly relationship; It was superficial. He had seen this "Dante" whoring around with some girl that could never reach Sarah's caliber. A gloved hand tightens around whatever goblins neck that found itself beside him. Why, he ought to drown him in the odorous bog, watching him with mirth aglint in his eyes as he watches the pathetic excuse for a man die with the stench he deserved to drink.

* * *

The goblin king is stretching languidly across the uncomfortable throne his people had made him. He's thinking of her, flushed skin and milk-crystal complexion. He wonders how a human could undo him so, fan his temper until he was boiling then shoot his veins through with a comforting heat that almost warmed his bones

Almost. The issue lay with the thief. It was the thief that made his blood boil more than Sarah's temper, more than her rejection six or so years ago. She let him touch her, let him taste her; He knew she felt something about himself, knew that they were connected but she openly defied it! If she would just let him have her...

Well, there would be many a sleepless night teaching her what true love is supposed to be.

He watches with dry amusement as his goblins, drunk off their arses butt heads with each other. Another pair turns each other different colors and giggle horrendously about it. They all stunk of ale and various bodily fluids.

She could have all this if she wanted, watch their people live lives alongside him.

She would make a fine queen if he could just break that stone cold independence. Her fire could school any fae child into obedience and her laugh would mystify them all. Maybe...

A wicked grin stretches across his lips as an idea births inside his mind. She could wish herself away, no? Now, he had come to notice that Sarah talked as she sleeps. He also knows that dreams are quite easily manipulated with the right words, a careful whisper in a sleeping, the gentle tug of a hand.

He calls for his goblins.

* * *

"Kingley ses that we gotta whiper en er ear!"

"OH shet hup, yous gonna wake her"

"What are we doing?"

"WE GONNA MEK HER WIZSH HERSELF AWAY"

"WUT?"

"O'z just let me handle it"

The goblins bumped and meandered through the darkness of Sarah's home, grinning stupidly when they find her sleeping form covered in pastry crumbs. One of the goblins, a fat one names gelt ably jumps to where the white plate lay and steals the 'tart, deftly shoving it in his mouth all at once before chugging the milk beside it.

"GELT! git yor sorry frame back here! We'z about to do it"

They all gather around the girls huddled body, some reach out to stroke her dark hair that fell like a curtain around her shoulders.

"I wizh..." Gelt begins, lilting voice soft in her ear.

They watch in anticipation for her to do whatever it was she was supposed to.

"I wish..." Her voice, laden with sleep mimics. A goblin named milma has to cover her mouth to prevent from shrieking in excitement.

"The goblin king would take me away, right now" milma intones, her voice gravely and weary.

Mud colored eyes watch in amazement, waiting.

"That the g-" She yawns

"-oblin king would take me away-"

They all sit for a moment, fear striking their bloated bellies until she turns over and mumbles.

"ight ow"

"Ez that okay?"

"Close enough"

Sarah's body disappears into a shimmer of owl feathers.

* * *

"What a pity"

/br

* * *

An:Soooooo, whadya think? This is my first fanfiction for this fandom and im not sure about the feed back i'll get. Its all up to you, precious.

Reviews make my heart soar and ill strive to live up to your expectations of me, isnt that generous?

Kudos are cool to! Love me some kudos!


	2. Chapter 2

An: Short chapter my dudes, but the next update will come much quicker than the last! Review, favorite, kudos. Do whatever you like! Just seeing the views give me little tickles in my stomach.

He is standing aside his throne; one leg hoisted up to rest proudly on a stone arm. She's here; he can feel it; the air in the underground was shimmering as if announcing her magical presence to him, it was singing her name in a voice that spoke wondrous volumes but was innate and quite all the like.

Goblins were buzzing about, singing drunken ballads of vulgar carnal things and how they would indeed like some more ale. The goblin king is growing tired of , he makes quick work of Swinging the lifted foot down to the floor he snaps his fingers and sends himself warping through space and time to reach the precious girl.

/br

He arrives at a large dead end, and a surge of narrow victory shoots through his very core as he takes in the visage of his Sarah being carried through the labyrinth once again. This is her home, even more so than any of the residents here; She didn't look proper among the mundanes, too much fae magic remained in her system to even give her a small semblance of normalcy amongst humankind.

She's asleep, thankfully so; For if not he had no doubt she would manage to dispatch a few goblins just to rile him up. She looks so...womanly. So grown up, but indeed the same girl that ran the labyrinth all those years ago. He's broken out of thought by the wavering shrieks of a goblin variety, having finally noticed his presence the were greeting their king and in doing so, promptly dropping her to the ground.

What a pity, he had been working so hard to stifle the laughter writhing around in his throat, but now it came out in deviant chuckles, amused at both her being deposited so quickly and at the welcoming his goblins gave him.

Sarah gives a little shriek as she hits the floor and the goblin king is doubled over, clutching his stomach and racked with laughter.

"Sarah, Sarah, not the way I imagined your return to the humble underground; But I must say, very entertaining."

He rumbles, something akin to a devilish mirth darting around his startling blue eyes.

He can pinpoint the moment her heart drops into her stomach, and it's delicious, he could feed off of the fear if it t'were not for the subsequent denial. Such a bitter combination, the two, pity.

"This- this is a dream. I'm dreaming, yes" He hears her mumble this to herself and his grin almost cleaves his face in two. She's gazing about in wonder at the labyrinth around her, obviously adamant in looking at anything but him.

"It's so real" She murmurs, the goblins scatter back, presumably to the goblin city, their shrieks and roars echoing through the ever-changing stone walls as they go off to do Lillith-knows what.

"Sarah, my dear, I know you are in awe of my achievements, but it is quite rude to ignore your host" He watches in delight as her back goes rigid at his voice, she is no longer able to ignore.

"Something wrong, dear?" He feigns concern.

"Nothing at all, _Goblin King_ " She spits his title off of her tongue as if it were poison.

"Now, Sarah, you came here of your volition, precious. There Is no need to say things in such a harsh way." He warns. She seems to think things over, brushing a few stray hairs away from her face she gazes at him accusingly.

"Oh? But if I said things nicely and I didn't mean it I would be just like you. And that's too easy." She huffs, the last traces of sleep disappearing from her tone.

Too easy? Interesting.

Jareth grins, a sort of grin Lucifer might've given right before he was cast from heaven. And then her hands were at her throat, clutching, dragging fingernails across her flesh, leaving trailing red snakes in their wake.

"I'd watch your words, Sarah." He begins circling her, rolling an apple into existence and coaxing into a hypnotic dance along his palm. As he closes the aching distance between them, the goblin king leans into her neck, planting a delicate kiss right on the life clock that beat just beneath her skin.

Her eyes were ravenous, hands still clutching at her throat with a shocking fervor.

He places his lips just before her ear and tauntingly whispers.

"Hungry?"

And of course she is, he knows this. He'd just transported every bit of food she's eaten straight out of her stomach and into the bog of stench; Alongside some sort of trickery or another to make her simply... voracious. It looked magnificently becoming on her, the sight of hunger.

Her fingers darted to the apple in his hands, clawing ferociously in attempt to grasp the ruby-red fruit, now glancing the skin of his wrist.

Sarah's mouth gaped in effort to make a sound, but, throat being metaphorically on fire, only a ragged gasp escaped.

Growing bored of his game, he tossed her the magicked fruit and waited in anticipation for what was to come.

She knew as soon as the crisp flesh of the fruit touched her tongue.

The apple, like the peach, was fae food; Something that could be manipulated to do bidding, spells, and what-not. Nonetheless, it was delicious and extinguished the flames dancing in her throat.

It tasted like candy or warm bread just brushed with butter, like the stir-fry Dante didn't like. It tasted like all the foods she enjoyed all at once and separate. This was not a dream.

Then her mood swung so violently some goblins knobby finger's clutched their fattened bellies in an unknown worry as if something in their worlds shifted so suddenly that it would not be the same for quite some time; And in all reality, it wouldn't.

The goblin king had tricked her. He had tricked her once again, with words and foolery. She wouldn't stand to be deceived again.

Standing suddenly, she gripped her fingers around his pale throat, and she kissed him, _forcing_ juices from the apple into his lips. _His lips_. His lips were warm, moving alongside hers into a wicked grin; As if he anticipated the double cross coming all along. She squeaked as his arms snaked around her waist. Her hands began thrashing against his chest as she broke away from the kiss

"How many times are you going to ruin my life?!" She rasped, tears pricking her eyes, reminiscent of her wounded pride.

If she could believe his eyes were able to soften, they did.

"Oh, Sarah" He whispered, arms holding her in their iron grip, his warm lips smelling of goblin fruit lowered to her ear once more.

"At least a couple more times" the words tickled the tiny hairs inside her ears. Then, startling blue eyes began to dissipate. Along followed pale skin right beside wild blond hair.

Jareth was gone, and all that remain of their encounter was blotches of almost imperceptibly black glitter littering the bricked walls of the labyrinth, and an apple core right before Sarahs' feet.


	3. Chapter 3

An: well my notes for this chapter have gone askew. I looked up pictures of the actual dwarve king and he was too... well burly? I dont know. Im going for more of a legolas kinda guy with M. Also , sarah is just so overwhelmed, poor dear. Prayer circle for sarah, gather around honeys. WAIt it wont work BECAUSE SINNING IS WINNING my dduDES.  
Also, fuck Dante. I originally wanted dante to be really sweet and loving but my heart was like  
"YO, you should make him an irritating douche"  
So im like "Follow your heart and all that" Life lesson for you guys, follow your heart.

* * *

The labyrinth's sun is dimming; Its light draining from the pink heart and trickling into veins, spreading itself in the sky to make a maroon horizon stretching and dipping through the never ending visage of stone walls and changing corridors. Worms are crawling about, plump bodies wriggling and undulating while making clock noises, _life,_ seconds, _sanity,_ days _tick-tocking_ away. How much time has passed? She doesn't know.

Sarah hasn't left the dead end he had abandoned her at. At some point in (time?), she had fallen asleep, drool crusted about her lip and chin and lines of sleep etched into her cheek like fruit leather dried out in the sun.

What she had not noticed was that though the change was minimal, tiny jewels had embedded themselves soundlessly atop her ears. The crystals listened, precious and recording every word. And.. if you looked close enough there was a tad hint of a point to the soft cartilage of her ears.

Sarah sat and she thought "well how fucked can I be?" The answer was discouraging enough (and rude) so she told her consciousness to shut the hell up. Something poked and prodded at her to get up, to move about and explore. Creeping dread mixed with nostalgia and memory in the pit of her stomach.

Her legs propped herself up, and one foot under another she explored the small space she had been left at. Hands run across the rough stone, the scent of metal and earth rising from the damp legs carry her into a corridor, the scent of flowers smother her nose, enveloping her in its heady aroma. She continues walking, because, well, she didn't see a reason not to! The scent was compelling her, filling her lungs and wrapping its tendrils along her nerves, coaxing them to move leg after leg after leg. Eyelid after eyelid after eyelid. Blink, walk, blink, walk, blink, a push of the lungs to bring in air, walk then blink again.

She felt light, weightless as she stopped at a peculiar wall, vines constricting and taking back the stone, along the vines sprouted vibrant green flowers, the color of her favorite crayon in the 112 pack that she begged...who? What was it the color of? The thoughts fled her, running away with the truth in their grubby little paws. Hands with minds of their own run fingers through her hair, pulling out knots and straightening strands, snaking around her waist and patting her stomach just below her bellybutton. It was not before Sarah glanced down and saw long agile fingers around her stomach that she realizes they were not her own.

"Whoah , I'm tripping hard." She giggles. The hands seem to laugh too, haha, she imagines they say, you're off your rocker. Sarah laughs at the voices she gave the hands. Blink.

Wait.

"Goblin king" She intones, soberness attempts to wrestle its way back into dominance. The hands tighten, wary.

"Wrong." A different voice confirms. No, not the goblin king. She wrestles her way out of his grip to get a look at this dude.

She's overwhelmed. Sleek, silver hair frames an ageless face. Jawline narrow but sharp all the same. Eyes that were almost clear in their incandescence but held a certain viscosity like molten metals. Lips that shaped themselves into a bow, a shit-eating smirk upon them. Somewhere in her analysis, the hallucinogenic flees her system. He certainly did look like Ja- The goblin king, but he lacked the cold regalness of whoever this guy was. She backs away further and the man's lips twitch downward.

Absentminded hands squeeze either thigh, a gesture of impatience.

"Hreidmar," He says, his voice is resonant, but she can't quite pinpoint what it sounds like. Her mouth is dry, unable to respond.

"And you are Sarah" he adds though it sounds more of a question than circumstance would allow. The smile returns to his lips.

"He always did love a little too far out of his, how you mundanes would call it 'league'"

He walks closer, long limbs bringing himself an almost comical amount of distance towards her. She huffs hair out of her face and backs up, falling down when her hands find a slick wall that starts just before another wall raises up, like looking out a window. She's in another crystal. She begins thrashing against the structure.

"Answer me, phrìseil" he commands, silver hair moving about seemingly on its own accord.

"Stop what you are doing" His voice is more urgent this time, hair whipping about and blue color striking into his eyes. Blink, thrash, blink, thrash, thrash, breathe.

"Enough!" He thunders.

"Leave now, but you will see me again" He declares a little more softly, a hard longing in his eyes as the crystal breaks into a thousand tiny shards and she is, once again, dropped rather roughly upon the earth like a paper doll.

A quick survey of herself shows that she is uninjured. But she still has no idea what the hell is going on. Standing up, she brushes rock off of her thighs and stands with her mouth agape trying to figure out what in the holy sweet earthly fuck just happened.

Jareth is lounging about, gazing in masked rage at the crystal through which he observed Hreidmar. His brother always had taken to playing with The goblin kings toys as a babe. Nothing has changed, really.

The game has just grown bigger, what used to be a jest with wooden steeds and swords has grown to a war with women and kingdoms. If it's a game Hreidmar wants, its a game he will get.

But he will not bargain with Sarah, no.

A hand wipes errant strands of hair from his face. He cannot risk losing her a second time, that should prove to make it much harder to make her his.

He'll think of some petty competition to appease him.

Goblins are tumbling about, rolling masses of wrinkles and fat a jubilee. Jareth loves his kingdom, he really does; He prefers his goblins to Hreidmars dwarves, stuck up little brats they are. Always tugging on their beards and spouting philosophies. They're not even fun riddles! Or potentially lethal! Lethal. His thoughts return to Sarah; she was back where she belonged. And she looked simply ravishing. Amazing on what six years could do to a mortal. He snaps himself to the rooms he's prepared for her when she realizes here home is with him.

The walls are a rich ochre color, frames with borders of actual golden leaves. He thinks she will like that. Her bed.. their bed was massive, almost comically huge made of ebonized oak and it too was framed with gold. Tapestries hung about, weaved through with silver threads depicting scenes from the Seelie court. An armoire stood near the bed, made from the trunks of silver furs, inside lay massive amounts of gowns that Jareth had handpicked himself. He runs a slim hand through the silk fold of a silver dress that had been his sisters.

" A little too feminine for you, suits your eyes, though, Jareth, ravishing color it is"

"Brother" Jareth hisses, turning to face Hreidmars with a stiffness in his fake smile.

"Why did you not tell me you had pretty little mortals running about your maze. If I had but known, I might appreciate it more."

* * *

Part two to chapter comes out monday! Please review!


End file.
